Bob Meistrell
Robert "Bob" Meistrell (July 31, 1928 – June 16, 2013) was an American businessman, philanthropist, surfer, and diver. Along with his twin brother Bill and business partner Bev Morgan, Meistrell helped develop and market the first commercial neoprene wetsuit. This evolved into the Body Glove surf brand, which by 2013 was a $200 million annual enterprise and a leader in the field. Early life Sons of a banker who was murdered when they were four, identical twins Bob and Bill Meistrell were born in Boonville, Missouri, on July 31, 1928. The youngest of seven, Meistrell relocated to California with his family at the age of 16. Although Meistrell had not before that time even seen the ocean, he developed a fascination with it in early childhood. He and his brother taught themselves to dive in ponds in Missouri, using a bicycle pump, a garden hose and a diving helmet cobbled from household supplies. Dive N'Surf and Body Glove Meistrell graduated from El Segundo High School and then entered the United States Army during the Korean War. He was stationed at Fort Ord. In 1953, then Los Angeles County lifeguards, he and his brother invested in diver Bev Morgan's surf shop in Redondo Beach, Dive N' Surf. The brothers replaced Morgan's former partner, surfboard shaper Hap Jacobs, buying in with $1,800 borrowed from their mother. Morgan had discovered a rejected design for a two-piece military neoprene wetsuit and was selling this through his shop. The suit was not popular, however, and to begin with, the partners could only afford to work part-time in the store, having to maintain other jobs to support themselves and their fledgling business. Meistrell and his partners focused on making the wetsuit more comfortable. In the late 1950s, the partners formed a corporation. Morgan wanted to leave the company, and arranged with the brothers to pay off his interest at 30% of the business's assets, a debt they satisfied over a decade by paying Morgan's alimony payments to his ex-wife. In 1959, the film Gidget helped popularize the wetsuit, and as demand rose Meistrell expanded their product line, establishing the Body Glove brand with products for surfers, divers and other water sports athletes in the mid-1960s. In the 1990s, the company was relocated to Thailand. He, himself, remained in Redondo Beach. Diving and exploration In addition to his business enterprise, Meistrell was a diving instructor, including working with celebrities such as Lloyd Bridges, Gary Cooper, Charlton Heston and Richard Harris to prepare them for roles. Meistrell was also proponent and builder of one-man submarines which he used to search the seabed particular for wreckage. In his explorations, alone or with others, he found off the coast of Catalina a store of jade, off Palos Verdes a 280-lb stone that resembled anchor stones in use by the Chinese 2,000 years ago, and off Crescent City a cache of gold coins from a sunken paddle wheel steamer. Death Meistrell died on June 16, 2013 of a heart attack at the age of 84 while repairing his boat the Disappearance during a 22-mile race. He was survived by his wife, three sons, nine grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. References Category:1928 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American businesspeople Category:American male divers Category:Identical twins Category:People from Boonville, Missouri Category:American army personnel of the Korean War